


Rainy Day at the Tachibana's

by faeliya



Category: Free!
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-08
Updated: 2013-10-08
Packaged: 2017-12-28 20:37:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,096
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/996412
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/faeliya/pseuds/faeliya
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>An unexpected power out.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rainy Day at the Tachibana's

**Author's Note:**

> The story behind that MakoHaru picture you all know about. ;)

"Ne."

"Nee."

"Neeeee."

_"Neeeeeeeee~"_

"Neee–"

Tachibana Makoto sighed, placing the last dish away before turning to look at his younger siblings. Tachibana Ren and Ran stood together a few meters away as they stared straight at their older brother.

"When is Haru coming? You said he was coming today, didn't you? Why isn't he here yet? Did he get lost? Nee. Neeeee~" Ren asked, clutching his portable video game console to his chest. Probably a game already ready for Haru and himself to play with.

"Oni-chan, where's Haru? I don't see him." Ran questioned as she stared up at her big brother with big, glistening emerald eyes.

Scratching the back of his head, Makoto smiled at his siblings as he approached them. Kneeling down in front of the two twins, he gently patted their heads to assure them.

"Don't worry, I'm sure Haru's just running a bit late from the weather," gesturing to the weather with his head.

The twins glanced over at the window at the tip of there toes to see what their brother was referring to. The sky was dark and gloomy with stream of bright light flashing up in the sky. The rain coming down wasn't that heavy, but it still looked unmanageable without an umbrella.

Nodding in understanding, the two took off towards the window to watch the lightning dance across the sky. Watching them go, Makoto stood back up to stretch.

'Did the rain distract Haru again?' Makoto wondered

Just as the brown-haired boy finished his trail of thoughts, the doorbell rang. Upon hearing the reverberating sound, Ren and Ran hopped off the couch and rushed to the front door in frenzy excitement.

"Oi, wait! Ask who it is fir—"

The sound of the door unlocking and bring wrenched open was heard before Makoto could even finish his warning. Rushing after his younger siblings with a reprimand on the tip of his tongues, his mind blanked upon seeing a drenched Haru.

"Haru! You made it!" Ren exclaimed, jumping up and down as his sister nodded along and swung from the back of her feet to the front.

Haru's bangs obscured his eyes as titled his head down, the water running down his strands of hair and down his neck. Makoto followed the trail with his eyes, gulping a little. His shirt clung tightly to his body frame, revealing the slim muscles and curves. His jeans were no better and sagging a little to the point where his swimsuit's elastic was showing as his shirt rode up when he lifted his hand to drag it through his hair, forgoing the shake-sweeping of his hair.

His eyes, polished sapphires, glanced briefly at Makoto and then to Ran and Ren. His eyes narrowed slightly at Ren who was holding the door handle and smiling widely at him.

Still holding his hair with his right hand, Haru ruffled Ren's hair with his other free hand while chiding the young boy, "Oi, be careful next time when opening the door. It could've been a stranger." And with that, Haru stepped around him as he gently eased the door shut and locking it.

Turning around, Haru and Makoto's eyes met once more. Makoto couldn't help a small laugh and smiled warmly at his childhood friend, "Welcome, Haru."

Haru nodded at him, a sort of acknowledgement on his part, and continued to stand in the genkan. Ren turned around to grab the hand that had greeted him earlier and clung to it as he tugged Haru forward, however the black-haired male stayed rooted in his spot. Ran, whom held Haru's other hand with her tiny ones, stayed glued right next to him. Probably choosing only to move along with him when he so choosed to.

Tilting his head to the side, Makoto wondered why his friend was still standing at the genkan when he was welcomed inside.

'Ah. He's wet. Haru probably doesn't want to leave a mess behind.'

Smiling at Haru's silent consideration, Makoto left to grab a few towels and maybe a change of clothes for him, "I'll be back, Haru, Ren, Ran."

The three watched Makoto leave up the stairs. Once the backstroke swimmer disappeared from their view, Ren and Ran turned to appraise their new guest. Haru continued to stare at the stairs Makoto ascended.

With a small tug to his left, Haru switched his attention to the younger twin. Ren looked no different from when he last saw him—his smile still as dazzling as ever and excited as always when he visited.

"Haru! Haru! I have a new game, so let's play!" Ren exclaimed, pointing towards the living room and bouncing ever so slightly.

"No! Haru's playing with me!" Ran's voice retorted, as she tightened her grip on Haru's hand, almost hugging it.

Ran, the older twin, looked a bit differently from his last visit. Perhaps her hair was darker or her eyes lighter. Whatever it was, she looked ever prettier each time Haru saw her as she was starting to grow out of her tomboyish personality.

"No! Haru's playing with me!" Ren protested, tugging on Haru's left arm.

"Noooo! He  _promised_  me first!" Ran retorted, pulling Haru back to her.

Haru sighed, already knowing where this was headed and to tired to stop their bickering. Makoto would show up and do something about it sooner or later—the former for the better, else his arms would be teared apart.

"He's mine!"

"No! Mine!"

"Let go, Ran!"

"No, you let go!"

"Wh—

Makoto came barreling down the stairs upon hearing the commotion and stared at the ruckus. Albeit mad with how his siblings were treating a guest—let alone a dear friend—Makoto approached the three figures and gently disentangled Ren and Ran's fierce grip from Haru and pulled Haru towards, shielding him from his younger siblings view.

"Stop it, you two. Can't you see you're bothering Haru?" Makoto gestured as he scolded them.

"Oni-chan, we can't see Haru! You're too tall!" Ran exclaimed as she pumped her fists and manuevered here and there to get a good glimpse of her friend.

"Mako-nii, move!" Ren commanded as he strained his neck to see Haru.

Makoto sighed at his younger siblings, but showed no signs of moving. With that said, an arm from behind the taller male made a grab for a towel in Makoto's arms. Once the towel retrieved and secured in the other's hand, Makoto turned around to smile serenely at Haru.

Haru paid no attention to the brown-haired males gentle expression as he toweled his hair dry. He was still dripping wet, but since Makoto pulled him onto the tatami while he was still sopping wet, the other male couldn't blame him for damaging the flooring now.

Still smiling, Makoto set the towels and change of clothes on a nearby table and reached out for the grey towel currently draped over his friend, "Haru. I'll do it."

Haru lifted his head to make eye contact with his teammate and let his hands drop as sapphire clashed with emerald. Makoto's smile turned soft and gentle as he took the towel and gently dried Haru.

Ren and Ran simply stood behind their older brother as they watched the two interact. Albeit a bit envious, Ran grabbed a towel off the table Makoto placed the cloth on and ran up to Haru.

"Me too!" The young girl exclaimed as she held the towel above her head.

Not one to fall short, Ren followed his sister and grabbed the last towel and jumped between Haru and Makoto, "Me first!"

Shocked by his younger siblings' bold actions, Makoto could only stare at them. Haru glanced from the older to youngest twin and picked up Ran, settling her on his arm as her hands scrambled for purchase. Stabilizing her tiny hands on Haru's shoulder, the younger girl breathed a sigh of relief from not falling and looked straight into the pretty ocean orbs staring straight at her own viridian ones.

Not one to be shy, Ran beamed at Haru and draped the towel over his head just like her older brother did and gently tousled his hair. She giggled as she did her task and Haru couldn't help but smile slightly.

Makoto stepped back to allow room for Haru and his siblings and couldn't help smiling himself, even though he was already doing just that awhile ago. Ren stared up at the two and couldn't help the envious feeling rising up in him—first his brother and  _now_  his sister. The younger boy pouted and crossed his arms.

Noticing Ren's behavior, Haru gently eased Ran down—patting her head—and lifted Ren up now. Taken by surprise, Ren yelped and gripped the wet shirt Haru was wearing. Haru ruffled his hair and then set him down.

"Makoto, mind if I change?" Haru asked, finally getting tired of being in his soaked clothing. He wouldn't be all that surprised if Ren and Ran were a bit wet themselves form having interacted with him.

"Oh, yeah! The clothes are right there on the table. You can change in the bathroom and drap your clothes in the tub." Makoto replied, throwing a quick apologetic smile in there somewhere.

Without a 'thanks' Haru trudged up the stairs and disappeared out of view just like Makoto earlier. All three watched him go longingly and Makoto coughed slightly to grab the twins' attention.

"That wasn't very nice, what you did earlier to Haru. Be sure to apologize later, ok?" Makoto reproached.

The twins shrinked back a little at their older brother's harsh stare and nodded numbly in agreement. Sighing at having scolded them, he smiled gently at them and patted both their heads to alleviate their regret.

"You shouldn't scold them so harshly." Haru stated from below the stairs.

The twins looked around Makoto to get a glimpse of Haru. The size of the yellow-orange shirt—which was obviously Makoto's and too big because it kept slipping off one of Haru's shoulder—and grey gyms shorts didn't seem to clash too well with Haru's bony stature. They seemed to  _eat_  him up and  _swallow_  him whole. Even the sleeves were long, reaching past Haru's elbows and the shorts past his knees.

Makoto couldn't help but blush slightly at his clothes clinging to Haru's body. The twins didn't seem to give any care about the clothes and rushed to Haru, sandwiching him life they always did.

"Ne, Haru. Gomen ne?" Ran apologized, blushing slightly just like her older brother except for a totally different reason.

"O-ore mo..." Ren mumbled as he clutched the the edge of Haru's shirt.

Haru simply stared back at them blankly and then to Makoto, whose back was turned to hide his blooming blush. Shaking his head, Haru replied back, "Don't worry about it."

Upon hearing that, Ren and Ran smiled widely and each grabbed one of Haru's hands with their small ones and pulled him to the living room while ranting about things to show him and making conversation that Haru was sure to not reply back to but listen nonetheless.

Makoto turned back around to watch the three leave and he smiled fondly as he followed them around the corner and leaned slightly against the wall frame. Ren and Ran were talking adamantly, at the same time, and in their own world as they grabbed things from their school bag and toy box to show Haru of their progress and activities. Haru looked passive as ever, but Makoto could tell he was trying to pay attention to both at the same time—lest the other be angered that he wasn't listening to  _them_.

'Haru has it kinda hard.' Makoto chuckled quietly, his hand covering his mouth slightly to hide the sound.

Forgotten and left out, Makoto didn't mind that much and settled for making a snack. Knowing Haru, he probably didn't eat since breakfast. They also didn't have anymore fish in the fridge so...

"Ne ne~ Haru! Mite! Full points in {insert game name here}!" Ren exclaimed as he pointed to the screen of his portable game console.

"Wau." Haru replied blandly, nodding absentmindedly.

"Haru, look look. Isn't it nice?" Ran spoke, pointing to something in her coloring book.

Haru turned to look at it and just nodded, not really knowing what the drawing was to be exact.

The two kept showing him things that he would just nod and comment offhandedly in reply. It seemed as if the two were more excited and driven blindly by it that his lack of reply didn't faze the two. Or perhaps they were used to his lax personality. Either way, Haru was bored. Where was Makoto?

Makoto finished cutting fruit into their respective bowls and was just rinsing his hands when his cellphone went off. Quickly drying his hands on the hand towel hanging nearby, Makoto dug into his jean pockets for the electronic.

"Hello?" Makoto greeted, adjusting the phone to be placed in between his ear and shoulder as he placed the chopped fruit into the fridge for later.

"Makoto? Your father and I couldn't make it back because of the storm so we'll be staying in a hotel. We should be back by tomorrow night."

"Ah, sõdesu ka?" Makoto replied after listening to his mother's previous explanation for their late arrival.

"So make sure Ren and Ran follow their bedtime!" Makoto laughed at his mother's worry and strict time table about sleeping.

"I'll make sure they do." Makoto smiled, replying to something else his mother said and then wishing her a safe night before hanging up.

"Was that your mom?" Haru inquired, scaring Makoto slightly.

"Uwah! Haru! Don't scare me like that!" Makoto exclaimed as he turned around and back away slightly, his back hanging against the counter.

"It's not my fault you scare easily." Haru replied smoothly, the twins there with him as they held his hands.

"Yeah... Well—"

Before Makoto could finish his retort, the lights bathing the house in safe glow disappered, leaving the four figures in pitch, black darkness. Ran screamed for her dear life at the unexpected power outage drenching them in darkness and her younger twin simply stiffened considerably and clutched onto Haru's leg, afraid to be yanked into the frightening darkness by unknown monsters foretold in scary stories. Makoto literally jumped five feet into the air and almost,  _almost_  screeched when his hands brushed against something slimy (probably water). Haru simply stood where he was since he couldn't really move with one child clinging to his left leg and the other had her arms wrapped around his waist.

"Oi. Makoto." Haru called out after adjusting to the darkness and seeing his stiff companions silhouette.

There was no reply.

"Makoto." Haru said more firmly with a strong conviction underlying his tone.

"W-what?" Makoto finally replied, tip-toeing to Haru and twiddling with the end of Haru's shirt.

Haru sighed; this whole family was useless, "Where's a flashlight?"

Makoto looked up into—what he believed to be Haru's face—and squinted as if to see Haru more clearly, "Uhhh... I-It should be here... S-somewhere." Makoto mumbled as he looked around briefly, but quickly hid his head in Haru's neck and clung to him as lightning breached past the windows, lighting up the room with scary shadows.

Haru sighed deeply, a bit annoyed at his circumstances. Now a giant whale was drapping himself over him. How could he move now?

"O-oni-chan... K-k-kowai..." Ran sobbed, drenching Haru's shorts in tears and probably snot.

"M-mako...-nii" Ren called out, the name being muffled by the fabric of the shorts.

Hearing his siblings' cries of fear, Makoto snapped out of his cowardly state to glance down at them. Even in the dark, he could tell they were shaking—and not from the sudden drop in temperature, but fear for the unknown and darkness. Gripping his sanity, Makoto let go of Haru and back away slightly with his head held high as he scanned the drawers around him.

Haru watched as Makoto's quaking relented and breathing slowed, although he was still very stiff. Makoto made his way to the right, near a drawer and rummaged around for something. After making a loud commotion—things were dropping from the drawer like marbles on tiles—Makoto withdrew something. He approached Haru again and this time, with an unwavering gaze grazed Haru's cheek with the knuckles of his fingers and slid down to hold his hand, placing an object of some sort in his hand.

Leaning in, Makoto whispered, "Haru-chan, I'm counting on you."

A bit confused, Haru drew back to question Makoto, but the male was already walking past him swiftly and making way towards the front door.

"Oi, Makoto. What are you doing?" Haru questioned. Was it wise to leave his siblings here right now? Scared and frightened?

"Haru, Ren, Ran, I'll be back after turning on the backups!" Makoto bellowed over the roaring wind that blew into the house as soon as the swimmer had opened the door.

It took all his strength to close the door again because of the wind, but Makoto wasn't deterred just yet by his fear and aching muscles. Working fast, he kept close to the walls of his home to avoid being blasted away by the wind. Once he reached his destination—the side of the house near his neighbors—Makoto dropped down onto the wet soil and scored around for the familiar, hard plastic. Unable to work proficiently, he discarded his flashlight nearby and returned to finding the power supply.

His nails brushed against it and Makoto quickly dove his hand around for the flashlight, gripping the handle tightly and switching it on. Bright light filtered through the cyclinderic-object and Makoto made haste turning on the emergency power. Unlatching the the cover, he quickly scanned the words under each switch to find the one he was looking for. Seeing it, he switched it on quickly and closed the cover as quickly as possible to avoid any damages to it.

Makoto stood up shakily with the flashlight and trudged slowly back with shallow breathing. He told himself to think happy, positive things and all he could think about was Haru. Haruka.

After hearing their brother leave, Ran's cries grew more shriller and frantic. Ren remained the same as he was even when he was in he room with them, except for the fact that his nails were digging into his thighs. Sighing, Haru detached the twins from him and sat down on the kitchen floor with Ren and Ran in his lap as he hugged them, even slightly patting their back in a soothing manner—all in ten seconds flat.

Ran's crying died down to small sniffles and Ren relaxed considerably in Haru's embrace. Haru spoke softly to them, "Makoto will be back, don't worry." And somehow that sent Ran crying again and Ren clenching his teeth to the point of grinding his molars.

'I was never good at this kind of stuff... That idiot Makoto...'

The three of them stayed like that for awhile and somehow Haru found himself comfortable to hum a song. Whether comforting or not to the twins, Haru didn't really know. He simply felt nostalgic and urged to hum this particular tune. After the ending of the song, the lights returned. The twins still remained close to Haru though, afraid that the brightness would die out just like last time. Then, the front door opened—along with the sound of strong, gusting wind—that was soon quieted by a loud slam and deep breathing.

"See, he's back." Haru stated plainly.

"H-Haru? Ren? Ran?" Makoto called out from the genkan.

The sound of rushing footsteps could be heard and Haru knelt down to received the embrace he was undoubtedly going to receive.

"O-oni-chaaaaan!" Ran wailed, her hands outstretched as she ran and her eyes were shut tights as tears rolled down.

Makoto smiled fondly at her as he hugged her tightly and patted her back, occasionally rubbing small circles over her back, sending her into a giggling fit. Makoto gazed at an approaching Haru and Ren. The boy was clinging to Haru, his arms wrapped securely around the male's neck as Haru propped him on his arms.

"You look just like a parent like that." Makoto laughed, his eyes crinkling.

Haru pouted, "Be quiet."

Makoto dropped his smile and looked passively at his childhood friend, "I'm sorry for leaving like that, I thought it was best if I went si—"

Interrupted the third time today, Haru interjected, "It's fine." And his expression was soft and sincere, sending Makoto's heart into cardiac arrest and blood rushing north and south.

'Haru-chan's so unfair.'

Now dressed in warm, clean clothes, Makoto and his company lodged themselves in his room, playing video games and laughing about  silly things. Feeling regretful for the incident Ren and Ran went through, he allowed them to stay as late as the wanted to and refused to allow Haru to walk in this weather home, inviting him to stay over for the night. Haru unreluctantly relented, with promise of fish for breakfast and a long bath in the morning.

Ren refused to leave Haru and Ran clung to her brother any chance she got. It seemed as if the incident was still on their mind even after its passing. Makoto scolded Ren for invading a guest's space, but Haru didn't mind and Ren happily took advantage of that.

Makoto and Haru were conversing while Ren and Ran played video games. It wasn't an exciting conversation, just the usual, simple stuff, but with Ren and Ran listening in and joining along, it was enjoyable.

Ren and Ran allowed Makoto and Haru to play  _one_  game, but the two fell asleep as soon as the competition had begun. The two high schoolers didn't mind at all at having been used as beds, and continued their racing.

Ran tucked himself in towards Haru, keeping himself wrapped around the male like he did during the storm. The position seemed uncomfortable, but the boy seemed content in his sleep, drooling a little..

"Doesn't matter, it's your shirt." Haru had replied when Makoto asked him his friend if it was alright with Ren sleeping there.

Ran was sprawled on top of her older brother, her mouth slight agape. Makoto hoped to finish this race fast so he could put her to sleep in a much more comfortable position.

In the end, he lost though. It was worth it though, because when Makoto frowned over at Haru, ready to accuse him of cheating, his breathing left his as Haru turned to look at him too and smirk. The sinister, seductive smirk that drew men and women in like sirens did to sailors.

And so, Makoto and Haru put the children to bed, opting Makoto's bed to be a good sleep for them. Waking up in the morning in their room with no company would probably traumatize them, so Makoto pulled out the futon after having cleaned the space.

"Sorry, Haru. I only have one futon." Makoto stated, rubbing the back of his head as an apology and habit of his.

Haru merely nodded and settled down in the middle of it, pulling the controller towards him to continue playing.

"Another?" He asked Makoto, not even turning to look at the taller male.

"Eh? A-ah." Makoto replied, glancing between his controller, Haru, and the TV as he placed another blanket over the twins to keep them warm.

Somehow jealous that Haru was paying for attention to an inanimate object than him and his siblings more than him, Makoto sat down behind Haru and caged him in. Their legs brushed against one another and Haru stiffened.

"That shirt looks good on you, Haru-chan." Makoto whispered into Haru's ear, eliciting a small shudder and sharp intake of breath.

"Stop. Your siblings are right there." Haru mumbled, glaring over his shoulder.

Haru elbowed back at Makoto for emphasis, but Makoto easily caught his movement and caressed the shorter male's elbow. His hand drifted downwards to cup Haru's wrist, frowning at how bony and skinny it was, then twine their fingers together as he gently tilted Haru's head to the side to give him a soft kiss.

It was gentle and coaxing, but Makoto's glasses kept bumping against his eyes and forehead and Haru frowned, pushing Makoto away from him, turning off the game consoles and slipping underneath the futon—all in seven seconds.

Makoto chuckled, rolling over to tug the lamp shut and then joined his lover.


End file.
